The Unknown Cullen
by EmKellyx14
Summary: What if during breaking dawn, not only one child was born but two. What if Renesmee wasn't the only child of Edward and Bella Cullen? What if she was the child that looked more like Edward? What if Renesmee wasn't the only daughter born? Well this is my story, but I'm the unknown Cullen, and I was forgotten by everyone but my sister, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and my auntie Alice.


The Unknown Cullen.

Summary: What if during breaking dawn, not only one child was born but two. What if Renesmee wasn't the only child of Edward and Bella Cullen? What if she was the child that looked more like Edward? What if Renesmee wasn't the only daughter born? Well this is my story, but I'm the unknown Cullen, and I was forgotten by everyone but my sister, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and my auntie Alice.

Edwards POV- the birth of the twins.

Seconds ago my mate, had fallen to the ground screaming in pain, and our baby was trying to get out. With help from my adopted sisters, we carried Bella into the delivery room that we had built when the time was here. Which was now? Once Bella had been placed on the delivery bed, I quickly sped to get the necessary equipment to get the baby out.

"Rosalie pass the morphine" I asked my adopted sister Rosalie without taking my eyes of Bella.

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached!" my other adopted sister Alice said distraught while on the phone with Carlisle our adopted father and my creator. Once Rosalie passed me the morphine is quickly gave Bella the morphine shot.

"He's coming as fast as he can" Alice replied whilst hanging up the phone on Carlisle.

"We'll have to do it" Rosalie quickly said whilst reaching for the scalpel to cut Bella's stomach.

"No! Let the morphine spread" I shouted back pushing rose away from Bella.

"There's no time. He's dying!" she snapped back at me.

"Get him out, now!" Bella screamed having become conscious during the process of me and Rosalie arguing. Once Rosalie hears these words from Bella's mouth she doesn't hesitate and quickly starts to cut Bella's stomach open

"Look at me, Bella" The mutt Jacob Black says, just before Bella lets out a blood curdling scream from the pain she is enduring. As Rosalie starts cutting Bella's stomach she catches sight of the blood which distracts her.

"Rosalie, don't!" I scream whilst pushing her aside. "Alice, get her out of here!"

"Rosalie!" Bella shouts followed shortly by her screaming another blood-curdling scream.

"Save her! You gotta change her!" Jacob screamed at me.

"I can't! Not whilst he's still in there. I gotta get him out first." I scream back at him, that's quickly followed by Bella screaming in pain again.

"Stay focused. Keep your heart beating" Jacob says trying to keep my wife awake.  
**"**Jake, he's suffocating!" Bella screams. _I quickly rip the embryonic sac with my teeth and pulled the baby out._

"It's Renesmee." I said full of joy whilst staring at my wife.

"Beautiful." She replies whist slowly trying to hold out her arms for the baby. _I pass the baby to Bella. But once the baby was put in Bella's arms she bites her and I quickly take her back._

_Suddenly something moves inside of my lifeless wife's stomach, passing Renesmee to Rosalie who just came into the room, in control of her thirst, I slowly walk over to the side of her stomach and gasp at the sight in front of me. Settled beside Bella's spine was another child! Looking up towards me I see the child has Bright emerald eyes and the start of Bronze coloured hair._

"_Alice, come her please!" I quickly said, reaching toward the child that was obviously the cause of Bella's spine breaking._

_Turning towards the door where my sister had just walked through, I practically through the child into her waiting arms, and turned back towards my lifeless wife._

"_Jacob, go in the draw behind you and pass me the syringe, with the cloudy liquid" I quickly ordered Jacob._

"_Why, what is it?" he questioned whist passing me the syringe._

"_My Venom!" I exclaimed whilst plunging the needle into Bella's heart and emptying the venom into her system. _


End file.
